Flashbacks
by Quiffin
Summary: On a hot summers day, the Jellicles recount stories from thier past. I do not own CATS.
1. Information and Referances

_**I do not own CATS the Musical, or any of the cast, or characters. **_

**Hello! This is my information page, with relationships, and ages and such. It's just a reference so you know what's going on. I'll be expanding it every so often.**

**My story is mainly focused on the older Jellicles, so I'm not going too in depth about the kittens.**

*Lists are in age order

Macavity, Munkustrap, and the Rum Tum Tugger- sons of Old Deuteronomy.

Bombalurina, Demeter, and Jemima- daughters of Grizabella

Mr. Mistoffelees - Son of Bustopher Jones

Pouncival and Tumblebrutus- Stray brothers

Victoria- daughter of Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots

Asperagus Jr.- Son of Asparagus and Jellylorum

Alonzo and Cassandra- On and off mates (Current Day)

Munkustrap and Demeter- Mates (Current Day)

Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots- Mates

Asparagus and Jellylorum - Mates

Macavity and Bombalurina- Were in a relationship, she dumped him.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer- Twins


	2. Sweat and Recolections

**Current Day- Jellicle Junkyard**

It was hot.

No-it wasn't. It was boiling, humid, stuffy, suffocating, and downright burning. Too scorching to dance or work, let alone do something productive. Instead, a group composed of Admetus, Alonzo, Bombalurina, Cassandra, Demeter, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Munkustrap, and the Rum Tum Tugger sat in various positions in what little shade they could make. They had taken a torn up piece of bed sheets and made a little fort. It was barely big enough to hold everyone, so they were all in closer proximity then they probably would have cared for. The kittens had all left to go exploring or something of the kind, and, of course, the older cats had followed. No one quite knew where Coricopat and Tantomile were, but, then again, you never really knew with those two.

"It's _so hot_..." Bombalurina moaned.

Tugger looked over at her, grinning weakly. "I know I am."

Demeter let loose a groan of frustration from her face down position on the other side of her sister. If you could have seen her face, she probably would have rolled her eyes.

"Stuff it already, Tugger. We all know you're a narcissistic, self-important idiot, no need to point it out."

There was a soft chuckle from Munkustrap. Tugger made a face at her, but stayed silent, for once, to fried to come up with a half decent retort. He figured he had it especially bad. What with his black coat and fluffy mane, you'd think he was born for Alaska. Actually, he wouldn't mind Alaska very much right now. Or a pool.

"You don't think the kittens went to the _pool_, do you?" He asked.

"The probably did." Demeter said.

"We should have gone with them!" He cried indignantly.

"Hey, remember that time we all went to the pool, for that party?" Someone asked.

"On the 4th of July?" Another voice called.

"Yeah."

"Ah, man, that was so fun! Especially so for some of us, right, Munk?" Tugger waggled his eyebrows at his brother, who rolled his eyes in return.

"What about the time we set up that lemonade stand? And when we went camping?" Bombalurina asked.

"Or when we had that huge snowball fight?"

"In which, of course, Bomba crushed us all." Demeter group laughed, and Demeter nudging her in the side. "Although, I don't believe _everyone_ minded." The laughs turned to snickers.

"We _have_ 'ad some good memories, 'aven't we?" Mungojerrie sighed nostalgically.

"Amen ta' that!" Rumpleteazer agreed.

A comfortable silence followed, no doubt filled with other great stories from the past, and it remained for a few more moments, everyone distracted by their own daydreams. Then, Admetus broke the silence.

"It's _so _hot….."


	3. The Pool on the 4th of July

**Teen years- Public pool**

Squeals and laughter filled the chlorine-induced air, as a group of ten or so teenage felines exited a large van, one after another, onto the hot pavement. Munkustrap, of course, was the one carrying most of the inflatables, piled so high, he could barely see over top of them. Tubes, floating ducks, a half blown up pool raft. But did he complain? Never! The future Jellicle protector does _not_ complain. At least, that's what his Father had said. Then again, he might have just been trying to get him to shut up.

Tugger carried Bombalurina on one arm and Cassandra on the other, much to Alonzo's distaste. Cassandra was batting her eyelashes like mad, trying her hardest to capture the Tom's attention, while Bombalurina whispered something into his ear, making him grin. Macavity slunk as far behind as possible, pretending that he wasn't a part of the group. They were all idiots, as far as he was concerned. Especially that maned fool. Who did he think he was, carrying _his_ girl around like that? What a pompous, over dramatic, arrogant…

"Now, you kids be careful, alright?" Came a chipper voice from the driver seat.

"Yes, Jenny." The all replied in unison.

The older cat grinned. "Good. I'll see you sweethearts at midnight. Have fun!" And she drove off, leaving only car exhaust in her wake.

Admetus and Asparagus Jr. went up to the front desk to check in, while most of the others tried to peer around them, to get a glimpse of the pool. It was so rare that they had the opportunity to go, lately. With all of the preparations for the Jellicle Ball, and the whole _camping _plight last year, the adults were careful to keep them preoccupied. But today was special, the 4th of July. The pool had yet to be done up with decorations for the party, but they could see the box behind the Tom at the table. There were balloons, streamers, and what looked like inflatable floaty-hotdogs. (No one was quite sure why, they didn't appear to have anything to do with the holiday.) Surrounding the kidney shaped pool were lawn chairs and recliners that could flatten completely, to lie on. A small stand renting out towels stood nearby, for those who had come less prepared. A run down "snack-shack" was open under a canopy, adjacent to the Tom and Queen changing rooms, which brought them back to the check in station.

"Name and membership?" Asked a slim tabby Tom, who bore a bright red "Lifeguard" T-shirt.

"Jel-"Admetus started, but was quickly cut off by Bombalurina.

"Jellicles, regular." She purred, leaning over the table.

A growl rumbled behind them, as Macavity shot daggers at the young Tom. _If looks could kill..._ Then again, Tugger didn't appear over joyed, either.

The Tabby ignored them, and began to scribble something on his paper. Bomba sat delicately on the table, and grinned at him.

"We're here for the party."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "A little early, aren't we?" The party began at 7 PM, and it was only 5. Because they so seldom got the chance to visit, they had milked it for all it was worth. They reasoned that the sun would be nearly setting by the time that 7 PM arrived, and they wouldn't have much time in the sun that they so desperately needed. The adults had begrudgingly accepted, after a promise to be extra good, and an offer to work an added hour the following day. Not to mention the bonus of 7 of hormonal-Jellicle free hours.

"Would you just let us in already?" Macavity snarled, his arms crossed over his chest. The tabby stared at the striped Tom, who glared right back. Neither blinked, and the others shifted uncomfortably at the silence. Finally, Munk proclaimed;

"I can't hold this stuff all day, you know!"

Then the Lifeguard nodded slowly. "Queen's changing rooms over there, Toms over there." He said, motioning with his pen. But half of them were already gone, eager to change and get some long needed relaxation and fun.

"Who says my job isn't interesting?" He grumbled under his breath, as another family came up to him.

"Name and membership?"

oooooooooooooooooooo

The first out of the changing room was Mungojerrie, wearing his bright orange swim trunks. He never got to wear them around the older Jellicles, who complained that they were blinded every time he wore them. Rumpleteazer followed closely behind. She wore a yellow halter top with matching shorts.

"Last one in sucks rotten eggs!" Rumplteazer called, as she sprinted for the deep end. Mungojerrie made a face then quickly bolted after his twin sister. "Oh no, ya don't!"

"Cannon Ball!"

_Splash!_

The siblings came up, gasping for air, and shaking the water out of their hair and ears.

"I was in first!" Rumpleteazer yelled triumphantly.

"Nah, it was _me._" Mungojerrie said proudly, and pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Me!" She cried indignantly.

He stuck his tongue out at her, which earned him a splash in the face.

"I'm gonna get ya for that!"

Next out of the room was Munkustrap, followed by a still-grumpy Macavity, who, still in his clothes, stalked off to go sit in the shade. Munkustrap, in his silver trunks, was still burdened with the pool toys. He still couldn't quite remember how he got stuck with the stupid job, but he was still determined not to complain. He spotted Demeter leaving the changing rooms in a black once piece, a gold cover up draping daintily on her hips. He couldn't help thinking how good she made such a simple outfit look. The mountain in his arms wobbled precariously, but he took little notice. That is, until that darned floating duck slipped between his arms, and the whole mound came tumbling down.

"Crap!"

He scrambled to pick them up, but it was too late. Pool noodles, balls, squirt guns, even the raft, went _everywhere._ He heard a giggle from behind him.

"Smooth. This is our hope for protection in the future?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." He grumbled, trying to round up the toys. She bent down beside him, and began to scoop up some noodles. He looked at her for a second, and then returned back to the task at hand, a small smile escaping from his lips.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Tugger was the next one out, strutting in his leopard print shorts. Nothing was better than the pool. Lots of hot babes, that's for sure. He primped his mane, and grinned at a Queen who sat in a lawn chair. She grinned back at him, and blushed when he winked at her.

Alonzo followed, adorned in simple white shorts. He noticed Tugger flirting with the girl across the pool, and frowned. No way was Tugger getting all the girls on this trip. He wasn't the only Casanova!

But, just as he made a step towards the Queen, Cassandra came from the changing rooms, dressed in a dark brown one piece, that scooped in on the sides, so it looked more like a two piece with a strip of cloth down the center. _Wow, she looks stunning._ He thought as he scampered over to her instead, smiling. He casually slipped his arms around her waist, and she laid her head on his shoulder as they walked over to where Munk and Demeter we setting up by a group of lawn chairs and recliners.

Next was Admetus in green trunks and Asparagus Jr. in a blue swim-team issue Spedo. They were clobbering around, shoving each other and laughing. Asparagus Jr. pulled his friend into a headlock, who yelled;

"Rumpus Cat, Aspar! Leggo!" He laughed.

Suddenly the door to the Queen's room opened, and Bombalurina sauntered out, causing the pair to separate and sober immediately. She was sporting a cherry red strapless bikini. Tugger, who had stationed himself by the Queen, took notice of this as well. He began to stand up, keeping his eyes trained on the Scarlett beauty.

"Will you excuse me, Mandi-"

"Mary."

"-Marsha."

The tortoiseshell Queen pouted, and crossed her arms over her chest. But Tugger never noticed, because he was already half way across the way. Unfortunately, so was Macavity. While the first had not noticed the latter, the latter had certainly noticed the first. He frowned. What did that idiot want with her? He watched with mounting anger as Tugger approached her and slung his arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek. Mac was seeing red by the time they left for the spot Munk and Dem had set up. What did she see in that ball of fluff? Was it that inflated ego? That obnoxious mane? Moreover, what _didn't_ she see in _him?_ He was a nice guy, right? He treated her well, right? Arg! She wasn't worth his time! None of them were! His mind filled with angry and spiteful thoughts, he stormed off, ears flattened on his head, and fists bunched at his sides as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

Bombalurina noticed this, but ignored it, figuring that he was just in one of his moods. She would leave him be, because that's how you had to handle him. You could never get too close. Like a mouse trap. It looks innocent, just before it snaps.

"…to the Snack Bar?"

"Huh?" Bombalurina said, looking up.

"Want to go to the Snack Bar?" Demeter asked.

"Oh! Uh, yeah." She said, smiling. She turned to Tugger. "Don't miss me too much." She purred, blowing a kiss as she walked away.

Admetus came up beside Tugger. "Man, you've got it good."

Tugger shrugged. "It's a gift."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No way!" Demeter giggled, falling backwards into her chair.

"I'm serious; it was only, like, three feet away!" He laughed. Man, he hadn't laughed like this in, well, it felt like months! He was so busy lately, he never had time for anything. Between Old Deuteronomy and Jenny, he only had time left to sleep. He felt that he was the one who needed this vacation the most. He had the most work. Sometimes it was as if he was the only Jellicle who actually _did_ anything.

"Hey, Munk? Ever wonder what happens when Tugger gets wet?" Demeter asked.

Munk looked the Queen for a moment. "Not particularly. I don't spend a lot of my time thinking about _him._" He said.

Then, she got this evil look on her face, and Munkustrap eyed her suspiciously. "What?"

"Do you wanna find out?"

"Oh, Deme, you don't mean-"He started, eyes wide. She nodded, trying to stifle another giggle.

"C'mon. It'll be _fun._"

"I don't think we should-" She cut him off by grabbing his hands, and pulling him up from his wicker lawn chair. He tried not to notice the tingle that shot up his arm at her touch. She put a finger to her lips to motion for him to be silent as she tip-toed in the damp pool-side grass. Munkustrap watched with wide eyes as she raised her hands to the Mane-Coon's back, then…

"Ahhhh!"

_Splash!_

A soggy Tugger sputtered up from the pool water, his hair plastered to his head, and his cowlick hanging in his eyes. His precious mane was flat and stringy upon his chest. He looked like a drown rat. Pure rage covered his face. His rediculace state caused Demeter's bottom lip to quiver with mirth, and tears began to prick at the back of her eyes. She could not hold it in. She fell backwards on her butt with the force of her laughter, her hands covering her face.

"Y-you should see the way you- HAhahaha!" Tears were freely flowing down her face, now, and Munkustrap's deep rumble joined hers. Then Bombalurina's velvet purr. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Even Asparagus Jr. laughed.

"Yes, it's hilarious." Tugger growled sarcastically, as he climbed out of the pool. "Why don't you join in on the joke?" He grabbed Demeter's hand and flung her into the pool over her head. She screamed, and then splashed into the water. She came up coughing, and tried to look angry, but couldn't keep herself from laughing a little. Munk came over to the side of the pool and leaned down.

"Hold on, my lady! I'll rescue you!" He dove into the water, and came up holding Demeter up in an over-the-threshold carry. She giggle and snuggled into his wet neck fur.

"My knight in shining honor!" She purred.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Guys, its 11:15. The fireworks are going to start any second." Munkustrap announced, looking at his watch.

They were spread out on a thick wool blanket, one that Jenny had knitted them. It was a navy blue with little kittens stitched onto the border. It was more than a little embarrassing to have, but it was the blanket that had packed for them, so that's what they used. Mungojerrie sat cross-legged with his sister on the far right, with Admetus and Asparagus Jr. laying down behind them. Cassandra sat in Alonzo's lap beside the Toms, with Demeter, Munkustrap, Bombalurina, and Tugger in front. Bomba was curled against Tugger's furry chest, as content as could be, and Demeter and Munk sat together, but about a hand's length away. A blue spark lit up the sky, and a loud crack made her jump, right onto Munk. They both froze for a second, but then he smiled at her, and she smiled back, and all was right in the world, for just a little while.


	4. A Road Trip and a First

**In this chapter, the Jellical gang play one of my favorite car games **

**ever! The way Munk explains isn't the best, so I provided a full **

**description of the game provided by **

**Counting Cows**

One of my favorites. Count the cows you see on your side of the car. If

you pass a field full of lots of cows, you'd better count fast! If you

pass a cemetery on your side of the car, you lose all your cows, but

only if the opposing team calls "your cows are buried!". This game

gets interesting when distraction tactics are used to either cause your

opponent to miss cows on their side of the road or to miss a cemetery

on your side of the road. A white horse can count as a bonus. The team

with the most cows wins.

**8-11 years- Jenny's Van**

"Tu-_gger_! Get off my tail!" Demeter wailed from the back seat of

Jenny's van. She was sitting with him and Bombalurina, but she was on

the other side of him talking to Alonzo.

"Why don't you make me!" he mocked.

She delivered a sharp smack to his face, cause him to let go and grab

his cheek.

"Ow! Jenny! Demeter hit me!"

"Good girl." Macavity piped from the shot gun seat, which was

rightfully his, considering he was the oldest (Much to Munk's

frustration.)

Jenny shot a look at him, then returned her eyes to the road.

"You have to stop hitting people, Demmie, dear. It's not very

lady-like."

Tugger stuck his tongue out at her.

"And Tugger, stop tormenting Demeter!"

He pouted and sat back in his seat, sneaking a quick peek at

Bombalurina. Why was she talking to Alonzo so much, when she could talk

to him?

Bombalurina giggled, cuffing Alonzo playfully over the ear.

"You lier!"

"No, really! I can!"

"Well, do it then!"

Alonzo set a determined expression on his young face and lifted his arm

up as close to his face at it would go. Then his little pink tongue

poked out, and he strained his neck. So close... So close...

"I told you you couldn't lick your elbow!"

Alonzo huffed. "I could, if I had done my stretching."

Bombalurina rolled her eyes and turned toward the front of the car.

"Jenny, are we there yet?" She whined.

"No, dear."

"Are we close?"

"No, dear."

"Half way?"

"No."

There was a short silence, and Bombalurina shifted uncomfortably in her

chair. She twiddled her thumbs and tapped her foot, watching the world

go by through the passenger window.

"What about now?"

"No."

"Not even half way?"

"NO. Now stop asking."

She hit her head on the back of the seat. "I'm so bored."

"Why don't we play a game?" Cassandra suggested.

"Wha' game?" Teazer asked hopefully.

Cassandra shrugged. "I dunno."

"I've got one!" Munkustrap exclaimed. "I play it all the time with Dad.

It's called 'Counting Cows.'"

"'ow do ya play it?" Jerry asked.

"Well, everyone picks teams... Then when ever you see cows you have to

count 'em, and then they're your cows." He began, motioning with his

hands, "But if someone from the other team sees a graveyard, it kills

all your cows if they say 'Your cows are buried!' But if they don't

then your okay...Oh and if you see a white horse it's +five cows."

"Why?"

Munk shrugged as his tongue fiddled with his loose tooth. "Dunno."

"Oh! I wanna play!" Exclaimed Admetus.

"Me too- Me too!" Called Asparagus Jr.

Demeter grinned. "Sounds like fun!"

"Great! Who's gonna be team

Captains?"

"I'll be one, Munk!" Bomba volunteered with an evil grin. Tugger looked

over at her then raised his hand, puffing out his chest. "Me to!"

"I wanna be on Tugger's team!" Cass called loudly.

Munk shushed her, much to her distaste. "Team captains will build their

own teams, Cass." He said gently. She made a face at him.

"Who's gonna pick first?" Bomby asked, already eager for the game to

start. It was well know around the junkyard that Bombaluina had a

growingly...alarming sense of competitiveness, ever sense she was a

little kitten. While other kittens played catch, she played dodgeball.

While other kittens knitted scarves with Jenny, she knitted sweaters.

While other kittens napped, she devised tactical plans. (A trait

Macavity quite admired.)

"Uh, I guess you can start."

"Demeter." She said quickly, grabbing her sister's hand over Tugger and

giggling.

Tugger pursed his lips. "Cass." she squealed, and did a little dance in

her seat.

Bomby rolled her eyes. "Teazer."

"Yess!" She punched her fist in the air triumphantly.

"Munk." Tugger said, thinking his brother should know the game best.

Bomby snickered. What a poor choice. He was way to uptight, and always

followed the rules. Where's the fun in that?

"Jerrie."

The twins connected fists with a "Go team!"

"Aspar."

"Alonzo." Bombalina chirped.

Tugger glared at him and he waved sheepishly back.

"Admetus." he drawled.

Munk looked over at Macavity. "You playing?" He asked.

Mac scoffed. Play with those babies, no thank you! He was a whole year

older than Munk, Tugger, Alonzo, and Bomby, the oldest ones in their

stupid little group, automatically making him too cool to hang out with

them.

"I'm good." He replied grumpily.

"Suit your self." Munk replied. He turned around in his chair to adress

all the cats behind him. "Alright, the game starts when I say 'go.'

Kay?"

All of the kittens nodded eagerly.

"Kay. Go!"

The car went silent then as every head (Except for Mac and Jenny's, of

course.) turned to looks out of the various window of the van, with

deep concentration.

Jenny sighed with relief. She should have had them play this game

earlier! If she had known they would be this quite, it would have cost

a lot less suffering-

Suddenly, a voice called from the hush,

"Cowth! I thee 2 cowth!" Asparagus Jr. called in his lisp.

Then there were choruses of 'Where?' and 'I don't see them!'

"Right there! Thee?" he pointed out the driver's window. Sure enough,

a field was coming up at the intersection they were about to drive

through. Two cows were standing right by the road.

Then Bomby got this determined look on her face. It just got a whole

lot more serious.

"Teaser!" The calico tuned around. She was in the front row of seats,

sitting between Munkustrap and her brother.

"Can you keep a look out on the front of the road?"

"Sowre thing captain!"

"Jerry, you look out your window!" She commanded.

"Go' it!"

" Deme, you look out your side, too, just in case Jerry missed

something. Alonzo, you look out you side with me. And keep an eye out

for graveyards!"

Admetus leaned over to whisper in Asparagus Jr.'s ear.

"She's so bossy!"

"I heard that!" Bombalurina growled.

Admetus grinned cheekily at her, then went back to window watching.

" Oh! Oh! 4 more cows!" Tugger yelled.

"Your cows are buried!" Bomba yelled loudly back, pointing to the

cemetery across the road.

Tugger pouted. Who puts a graveyard across the street from a field of

cows? So stupid.

"White horse!" Demeter called, then received a high-five from Bomby.

"I buried all your cows!" Cass purred.

"Isn't it 'Your cows are buried?'"

"Shut up, Alonzo!" Cassandra wined.

"But we don't have any cows." Bombalurina hissed. " We have horses."

"Does it count, Munk?"

He thought for a second and shrugged. "I guess."

" No fair! That's just 'cause you want to win!" Bomby growled.

"If we get a white horse you-"

"Three cows!" Rumpleteazer called. Everyone's attention turned to look

at her.

"Wot? Jus' 'cause you were all bickerin' and missed it ain't my fault."

Then everyone turned back to their various posts, and the game resumed.

Some more points were scored, then lost, then Re-scored. This went on

for about fifteen minutes before Admetus called out:

"Jenny, I gotta go!"

"Yeah, me too!" Came another voice.

"We're five minutes from Uncle Toms! Can't you wait 'till then?"

"No."

"Why didn't you go before we left?"

Admetus shrugged. "I didn't have to go then."

Jenny sighed. "Alright, " She drove up to a rundown gas station that

looked like it was on it's last leg. The sign that looked like it was

supposed to say "Frank's Station" Now said "Rak' Stin." Bits of old

papers and flier littered the ground and what looked like a three day

old milkshake was spilled over. Jenny wrinkled her nose.

"Go quickly," She said, unlocking the car doors, which were then

quickly opened as the kittens spilled out.

Munk made it his job to direct traffic, showing them into the door, or

keeping them away from the gas pumps.

Bombalurina, Demeter, and Tugger were the last ones out.

"Bomby, I'm gonna go talk to Munk, okay?" Demeter said.

"Alright!" Bombalurina purred as her sister scampered off to talk to

her friend.

Bomby moaned as she stretched out, touching her toes.

"It's soo nice to be outa that dumb car."

"Mhmm." Tugger confirmed.

She flicked her tail a couple times behind her. "I think my tail fell

asleep." She crinkled her nose and Tugger laughed.

"At least the game's fun." He said.

"My team's totally whooping you, though."

"Are not!" Tugger cried indignantly.

"Are too." She purred, her chin high.

"Fine, if you're team is so great, why don't we make a bet?" He

retorted.

"What kind of bet?" She asked skeptically.

"If your team wins, I'll give you..." He thought for a second. "My

jingly ball."

It was his favorite toy. He had found it in one of the dump boxes the

pet store had thrown out. He had gone out extra early to be sure all

the good stuff wouldn't be gone.

"But if I win... I get Bun."

Bombalurina gasp a little. Bun was a little stuffed rabbit that she

slept with at night. Everyone told her she was too old, but she didn't

care. Before her father left, he had given it to her. He had gotten it

from his owners house, from a giant pile of different animals that his

people's kit had. It was all she had left of him, and, even though it

had long sense lost his scent, it was still really important to her.

"No way, Tugger."

"Aw, c'mon. You chicken?" He teased.

"No, I just-"

"Then it's a deal!" He stuck out his paw to shake.

Bomby looked at the ground and bit her lip. How could she risk

something so precious? Then again, how could she back down from a

challenge?

Her ears flattened on her head and she looked up at Tugger, determined.

"Deal." She said taking his paw in hers.

He grinned at her.

"Tugger! Bomby! Everyone's in the store. Get over here!" Munk called.

"And I'm the bossy one?" She thought to herself.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Their holdin' hands, that's wot." Jerry said, wrinkling his nose.

"Dontcha know you can get cooties from tha?"

The pair quickly looked down, and separated hands.

"We weren't holdin' hands we were making a deal!" Tugger huffed.

"Besides, don't you know cooties aren't real? It's just something the

Toms and Queens make up to scare us."

"Everyone! Back to the van!" Jenny called.

Everyone piled back in, and got into their seats, with minimal pain and

suffering.

"Hey, Munk," Bombalurina called.

"Yeah?"

"What's the score?"

He counted on his fingers for a sec, then replied: "Uh, I think you

have 15 and he has 14."

She nodded, then looked out the window. It was more rural than before,

so there probably wouldn't be anymore cows. But there could still be

cemeteries. She looked over at Tugger. _And there's no way he's getting _

_my Bun!_

She kept a careful eye out, determined that she would save her precious

bunny by any means necessary. But, as a minute went by, her mind began

to wander, as most kittens' do. She began to think of the turkey dinner

Uncle Tom would serve, and the delicious mouse he always had... Her

stomach growled, snapping her out of it. That's when she noticed a

graveyard, right in her side. It was only a few meters ahead! Se

silently prayed that he wouldn't see but it was no use. She saw him

look at her for a second and grin, and she knew it was over. She had to

think of something- Quick!

"Your co-"

With out thinking, she grabbed him by bother side of the face and

yanked him down so that his lips met hers for a fraction of a second,

just a quick peck. But it was enough to silence the whole van. Bomby's

eyes widened in surprise at her own actions, as she touched her lips.

Then she shrugged, grinned, and calmly said:

"I can't wait to play with my new jingly ball."

Then turned away from the gaping Tugger, back to looking out the window.


	5. A Sleep Over and an All Nighter

**Sleep over**

**Ages 13-15**

_Knock knock._

"Demeter, could you bring them in? I'm kinda busy!" Bombalurina called from the kitchen. She was filling up bowls with candy and chips for the sleep over that night. She was honestly excited, which surprised her. She remembered having them all the time when they were seven and eight. That seemed like forever ago now.

"Hey guys!" Demeter purred, showing Teazer and Cassandra inside. "How are you?"

"Good." Teazer piped up, then flopped down on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table. She had been playing soccer all day with Jerrie and Lonzo and she was totally exhausted. She hoped she would be able to make it through the night.

Cassandra sat daintily on the chair opposite of the couch and pulled some DVDs out of her travel bag.

"Okay, so I brought some movies," Cass began. "You guys wanna watch Freaky Friday, or Legally Blonde?"

"Freaky Friday." Demeter and Teazer said simultaneously.

Bomba shrugged as she walked into the room. "I don't really have a preference."

"Freaky Friday it is, then!" Cassandra nodded in approval. Demeter joined Teazer on the couch, and Bomba reclined on the pillows that littered the ground.

"So, Cass, I hear you and Alonzo are going out?" She asked, grinning.

"Maybe..." Cassandra replied with a giggle. She and Alonzo has actually been hanging out a lot recently. She already knew she liked him, even though she still kind of liked Tugger. If he ever asked her out, she would probably say yes. Probably.

"Speaking of the Alonzo, anyone know what the guys are doing tonight?" Demeter asked.

"'Jerry told me that they were gonna have an 'awl-nighta.'" Teazer said, putting air quotes around "all-nighter."

"You mean a sleep over? Like us?" Cass asked.

"No- I mean 'awl-nighta.' 'Jerry says dat 'sleep ova' sounds too guirly." Teazer rolled her eyes.

"Interesting." Bomba purred. "I wonder what they're doing?"

* * *

"Come on man, Truth or Dare?" Admetus asked, punching Munk's arm lightly. They were sitting in a semi circle on top of the T-SE1 car, munching on snacks.

"Do I have to?" The silver Tom asked, his ears flat on his head. What kind of an idiot came up with Truth or Dare anyways? Whoever he was, he was certainly a master of torture.

"Yes." Tugger called around his mouth full of popcorn.

"Uhg, fine," Munk groaned, shoulders slumped in defeat. "Truth."

"Awe come on, Truth is for sissies." Mungojerrie whined.

"I pick Truth." Munk said again, glaring at Jerrie, who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Okay, I've got one," Asparagus Jr. said. "Do you like Demeter?"

"Ohh, good one, Aspar!" Admetus said, giving him a high-five.

"Do I honestly have to answer that?" Munk asked miserably.

"Yes." Alonzo said, grinning evilly.

Munkustrap sighed again, and looked away from the group, as he shifted uncomfortably. Man, this was embarrassing. "...Yes."

"Ha! I _knew_ it! Didn't I tell you?" Tugger said, jumping up and pointing at Alonzo.

"No, I'm pretty sure _I_ told _you_!" Alonzo argued, standing up with him.

"I distinctly remember me saying 'hey, I bet Munk likes Demeter' two days ago!"

"Can we please just move on?" Munk grumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm already tired of this game."

"Yeah, me too." Mungo said, putting his hands on the side of his head and pretended to fall asleep.

"Fine. Why don't we do something else?" Tugger suggested.

"Like what?" Alonzo asked skeptically. Tugger got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Let's go play a prank on the girls."

* * *

"Don't take the fortune cookie!" Teazer yelled at the TV.

"Teazer, stop yelling, they can't hear you." Cass grumbled into the pillow she was snuggling up with. They had all changed into their jammies and were quite comfortable.

Then their was a knock outside. The girls looked at each other. Who would be out at this hour? Bomba shrugged and walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She called out, doing her best not to be too loud. She didn't want to wake up Jenny, after all. She didn't think she wanted to know what the older cat was capable of if you interrupted her sleep.

When there was no reply, she shrugged and went back to the movie.

"Who was it?" Demeter asked.

"No one was out their." Bomba shrugged and went back to her cushion. A few minutes later their was another knock.

"I got it!" She said, and marched back up to the door. She opened it. Again, empty. She sighed and shook her head closing the door.

"No one was there. Again." Bomba said, flopping back down on the pillows. "I think someone is pranking us. If they knock again, I'm gonna-"

_Knock knock._

Teazer giggled, and Bomba glared at the door. "Alright, that is enough." She growled standing up again. Cassandra and Demeter followed behind her. She yanked open the door, expecting to see nothing, yet again. Instead, she found a roll of toilet paper, sitting innocently on her door mat.

"What in the world..."

"Attack!"

White toilet paper was flying everywhere, sailing over their heads and getting snarled in the junk that was piled up around them.

"Hey!" Bomba yelled, no longer carrying if the woke someone up.

"Come on, guys, this is going to take forever to clean up!" Demeter groaned. In response, she got whacked in the head with a roll of toilet paper. Infuriated, she marched over to where the guys were hiding and launching their attacks, Bomba and Cass following quickly behind. Teazer had just stepped out of the house, and was taking in the damage, with a look of disappointment. She probably wished she could have been the one launching toilet paper.

"What the heck do you think you were doing?" Demeter hissed at them. "Jenny is gonna flip!"

"That's your problem, not ours!" Tugger snickered, sticking out his tongue.

"Oh yes it is!" Bomba growled, hands on her hips. "You guys are coming with us, and in the morning, you're telling Jenny what you did and that we had nothing to do with it."

Tugger scoffed. "Or what? You're gonna paint my nails?"

Bomba gave him a death glare and dug her nails into his arm, and yanked him towards her house.

"Ow, hey! That's my arm!" He whined.

"You too, guys." Demeter said. The other guys exchanged glances and shrugged, following after Tugger. Munk jumped down and touched Demeter's arm.

"Hey, I just want you to know that I was completely against the idea the whole time and-"

"Save it, Munk." She growled, and followed after her sister. Munk's shoulder's slumped and he sighed. _'Way to go, Munk.' _He thought. _'Now she hates you.'_

* * *

After the girls were done being angry with the guys, they all ended up finishing the movie. Bomba was curled up in Tugger's lap, and Cassandra was asleep in her chair. Munk, who was still technically in the dog house, was sitting quietly by himself in the corner. Teaser and Mungo had evicted Demeter, who was now sitting on the floor beside her sister, and were taking up the couch. Alonzo, Admetus, and Asparagus were all piled on the floor on the other side of Tugger.

When the end credits rolled, Teazer yawned. "Well, what now?" They all took a vote and decided that they would let Cassandra sleep, and play a round of Never have I Ever. The basic rules were, if you have done what the person mentioned, you raise your hand. If you really have never done it, then you keep your hand down.

"Never have I ever... Gone to Paris!" Demeter said. Teazer groaned.

"C'mon Deme, that's borin'."

"Ah- fine. Never have I ever... Directly disobeyed Jenny?"

Everyone in the group raised their hand. They were teenagers, of course they had.

"Alright, never have I ever... Stolen something." Alonzo said. Teazer and Mungojerries hands shot straight up. Tugger tent overly raised his hand. So did Bomba and Demeter.

"Wow, you guys are all crooks!" Alonzo laughed.

"Whatever." Tugger scoffed.

"Never have I ever..." Munk tapped his finger on his chin. "Pretended I was sick to get out of school." Admetus and Asparagus raised their hands, along with Alonzo and Bomba.

"Never have I ever... Kissed someone." Tugger grinned. Tugger, Bomba, and Munk raise their hands. Bombalurina giggled.

"Well, I know I was Tugger's first kiss, but who was yours, mister goodie-two-shoes?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows at Munk. He blushed.

"One of Dad-I mean Deuteronomy's friends came over to visit, and she had a daughter, and we hung out, and we were just being silly and-" he rambled. Tugger cut him off wit ha wave of his hand. Munk looked relieved. He snuck a look at Demeter, who was still ignoring him.

"Never have I ever..." Admetus said, "had a crush on Bomba."

Tugger (who would never admit it.) and Munk were the only ones who didn't raise their hands. Bombalurina winked at them. Teazer looked disgustedly at her brother (who just shrugged and whispered "she's hot."), and Demeter looked kind of relieved.

"Neva have I eva eaten a worm." Teazer said. Her and Jerrie were the only ones who raised their hands.

"Whot, you guys Neva did that when you were kittens? Weird."

"Never have I ever..."

* * *

Most of them eventually dosed off. Teazer and Jerrie snored loudly from the couch, Admetus, Asparagus, and Alonzo all had their own pillows on the floor, and Bomba and Tugger were asleep under the coffee table.

Demeter and Munk were the only ones who were left awake. She shifted around uncomfortably for a little while, but eventually had to talk to her.

"Hey-about the toilet paper thing, I seriously didn't want to do it, I swear. I told them it was a bad idea from the start and-"

Demeter cut him off. "It's okay Munk. I forgive you."

"Then why are you so quiet? Is it about that girl that I kissed? I swear I don't even remember her like at all! It didn't mean anything, I promise! We were just kittens and-"

Demeter laughed, placing a paw over his. "Munk, it's fine." She giggled. "I'm not mad at you."

He signed with relief. "Are you sure?"

She smiled at him. "I'm sure." They sat in quiet for a little while, enjoying each others company while they could without getting teased or interrupted by the others. Then Demeter yawned, and stretched Eric hands over her head.

"Alright, well it's bed time for me." She patted his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He smiled sadly and nodded, and grabbed a pillow off the floor as she settled down on her own. He closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Goodnight, Demeter."

"Goodnight, Munk."


End file.
